I Have Earned This
by Ginnythequeen1
Summary: A story of obssesive love, forgotten desires and taking what you want. Everything is not what it seems. Who can be trusted? Who will be the hero? Its anyone's guess.Rated for violence,disturbing imagery. Characters OOC
1. Chapter 1

I Have Earned This.

Part one.

I watch her dancing. She is glowing. The candle light reflects off her pale satiny smooth skin. Her gorgeous auburn hair is up in a sexy French twist with small white flowers woven into it. The blue dress swirls around her long legs as she twirls. I can see her bright brown eyes sparkling from here. Her luscious mouth turned up in a breathtaking smile. She is a goddess. A fiery delectable Goddess…And she is Mine!

She has always been mine. Even back when I didn't see her, she was mine. Through the lonely terrifying years when I was lost and alone, she was mine. And she is mine now, even if she wants to pretend she is his.

She pretends we are stranger now. She behaves like we never touched, never loved, never belonged. She knows she is lying. Lying to herself, lying to him. And she is lying to me. But I know the truth. She tries to be distant but I know her. I know her heart. I know her mind. I know her soul. Her words say we are over. She tries to push me away. She refuses to talk to me. She will not come close to me. But she cannot fool me. I know she loves me, only me.

She is trying to punish me. She wants me to beg. She is being childish. She wants me to apologize for breaking my promise. She thinks I willingly left her. She knows I had no choice. I will not be sorry for doing what I had to do. I have been patient, waited for her to give up the game, now she is taking the game too far.

I am tired of waiting. We both know she will always belong to me, never him. I am the one who loves her. I am the one who saved her. I am the one who died for her. She is mine.

Tonight she is coming home with me whether she wants to or not.

I Have Earned This!


	2. Chapter 2

I Have Earned This. Ch.2

I take a last swallow of my drink and move through the crowd of swirling body's separating me from her. The smiling dancing couple does not notice my approach as they are lost in each other in their own world. He is startled when I tap him on the shoulder and ask to cut in. He is reluctant to release her especially to me. When he looks at her to gauge her response she gives him a smile and says "It's alright darling." He asks her if she is sure and she gives a slight nod. He places her hand in mine and moves aside with a frown.

All too easy.

I take her in my arms and begin to sway to the music. She steps back leaving plenty of space between our bodies. I grit my teeth as she is still playing her games. "You look beautiful tonight" I tell her.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight. You usually hide out somewhere and avoid these events" she says to me. "Why are you not hiding tonight?"

I laugh gently. I knew she had been missing me. I look deeply into those amber eyes and tell her from my soul.

"I am through running. I am finished hiding. My life is about to begin and soon I will be living my dreams."

"Your dreams? I thought you had been living your dreams or following your destiny all this time, so actually you begun your 'life' a long time ago "she answers, sarcasm rippling through every word.

I smile at her and answer" No all that has gone before has just been clearing the path to what I truly want."

We lapse into silence and just dance for a moment. It is heavenly to be so close to her, to hold her. The song ends and He returns for her. He claims her hand and starts to lead her away. She pauses and says to me over her shoulder "I wish you good luck with your dreams, Good-bye" and with a smile she walks away hand in hand with him.

'We make our own luck, my love' I think as I watch them walk across the floor. They return to their seats by the open French doors. She leans in close as he kisses her cheek. I see him ask her something and she nods. Then he is walking away towards the bar and she steps through the doors onto the balcony. I walk as casually as possible to the doors and I glance around to insure no one is paying too much attention. It is all clear so I follow her outside. She is leaning against the railing staring out into the night. She appears lost in her thoughts as I silently walk up behind her. She gives a small jump when I wrap my arm around her waist and press a kiss to her shoulder. She turns around with a laugh, expecting to see him. Her eyes widen in shock and she is about to say something when we disappear with a quiet pop.


	3. Chapter 3

I have earned this –part 3

The morning sun is blindingly bright to my eyes as I awake from my all too brief rest. I glance at the bedside clock and see it is after eleven. That means I have slept for three hours. With a groan I push my sore body from the bed and into a hot shower. The water cascading on my back feels wonderful until I turn to face the spray. I gasp in pain as the water hits my face. I reach for my shaving mirror to inspect the damage. There are five long, semi deep open gashes down the sides of my face. They begin just under my eye socket and end at the base of my throat. I have a very clear set of perfectly straight teeth marks on my upper arm. There are more scratches down the length of my arms and hands. I look like I have been attacked by a wild animal.

'Not a wild animal, just an angry wildcat' I laugh to myself. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Returning to my bedroom I pick up my wand from the night stand and cast a couple of healing spells on myself. I dress slowly in some lounging pants and a t-shirt. Tucking my wand into my pocket I walk quietly down the hall. Peering through the one way mirror in the wall I see my kitty lying on the floor. The room is in a shambles. In her rage last night she destroyed the goose feather mattress I had had made special for her comfort. It appears she spent a great deal of her energy ripping the feathers out of it and throwing them around the room as they cover most of the floor.

The bed frame is turned over on its side and the chair and desk are in pieces. I flick my wand and banish the broken furniture. I do not want her to have any weapons that she could harm herself or me with. I watch her sleeping for a few moments. Her face is still slightly red from her tirade earlier and there seems to be dried tear tracks on her cheek. "My poor kitten, why must you fight fate so hard? You will see in time that you belong here with me and be glad I rescued you from your own foolish denial of the truth." I whisper to her before I turn away to go downstairs. I enter the open kitchen and pour myself some juice. As I step out onto the sundrenched patio the warm sea breeze ruffles my hair and the smell of the tropical flowers and salty air makes me sigh in contentment. Buying this island was the best decision I have ever made. I knew the first time I came here it would be the perfect retreat away from the world and its demands. The house is a decadent dream comes true. A perfect blend of modern luxury and safety. The house has all the conveniences and gadgets money can buy. Electronic surveillance equipment monitors a 10 mile radius of my island. The house is packed with every type of entertainment anyone could ask for. I spared no expense .The island itself couldn't be safer or more private. The dangerous coral reef makes the house unreachable from the sea and all the charms I have added make it completely invisible to anyone who may come looking. I am safe here and I know my love will be happy and safe here as well.

I sit in the sun and enjoy my juice as I watch the sea gulls diving into the waves for their breakfast. That reminds me that I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I return to the kitchen and look in the refrigerator to see what is available to cook for breakfast. There is fresh eggs and bacon on the shelf. In the produce drawer I find the fresh mangos and strawberries I ordered. My kitten always loved strawberries and mangos. I am sure she will enjoy some with her breakfast. I scramble the eggs and cook some bacon. I place our breakfast on a tray and reach into the silverware drawer for some spoons. We will only be using spoons for the time being, until she calms down. I place a beautiful pink orchid on the tray next to her plate. Everything looks very nice I think as I lift the tray and walk towards the stairs. As I step onto the second landing I hear a loud screech and a bang from the end of the hall way. "Good morning kitten"


	4. Chapter 4

I have earned this- Part 4

I levitate the breakfast tray before me, as I want to keep my wand in hand in case my kitten attacks me again. I hope I don't have to stun her again before we can enjoy breakfast. I open the bedroom door quickly and walk through, slamming it behind me. She turns to me from where she has been beating on the window trying to break out. She starts to run towards me but I raise the wand and reluctantly point it at her. She freezes where she is.

"Has it really come to this? You are seriously holding me at wand point now?" She asks me in a sarcastic tone as she turns away in a huff.

I ignore her questions. I know she is simply trying to provoke me into a fight. I place the breakfast tray onto the only surviving table in the room. Using my wand I repair the two chairs that were destroyed in her rampage. The rest of the damage could wait till after we eat.

I take my seat. She is pretending to ignore me now by staring out the window she had been trying to break.

"Come eat." I say

She does not reply or turn around.

"Do not force me to make you."

She whirls around and stalks to the table. Instead of sitting she grabs her plate and hurls it away from her. The food splatters on the wall. I take a deep breath, trying not to lose my temper with my kitten.

"You will clean that up" I say softly.

"You can go to hell!" she screams at me.

I stand up and walk towards her. At first she just stands there fuming, but then she takes a good look at my face. I see a flicker of fear cross her face as she begins to back away from me. I pursue her until her back is against the wall.

"I am very tired of your silly games my love. We are going to be together for a very long time and you seem determined that we should start off on a wrong foot. You also seem to have some belief that you have some say in what happens here. You. Do. Not! "I say as I take her by the arm. She tries to struggle but I am much stronger than her. I pin her arm behind her and I drag her to the wall .Reaching out and taking her by her beautiful hair, I shove her face into the mess she made of her breakfast.

"You will lick every drop off this wall or I promise you, you will be very sorry you defied me!" I tell her.

Her eyes are wide in shock as she sees the rage she has evoked from me. She wants to fight, I can see it in her eyes, but for now she knows she has lost. She sticks out her pink tongue and begins to lick up her breakfast. I hold her there for a few minutes to make sure she understands my order. When I see she does, I remove my hand and resume my seat to eat my breakfast while she eats hers. She kneels at the walls and picks up what is on the floor. Stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth I see the tears running down her face.

It isn't going to be so hard to tame this tiger after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I Have Earned This -part 5

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when Harry Potter arrived back at his flat from his vacation. As one of the top aurors he did not get much time off, in fact it had been three years since he had taken a vacation. All his friends and family had pressured him into taking a week off to rest. They insisted the world wouldn't go crazy if he took a break. He had resisted the idea as he always had a fear that the world would fall apart if he didn't stay on top of things. He felt it was his responsibility. He had fought so hard for so long to finally bring some stability to his world. He had sacrificed everything for this peace; His mental health, his friends, the woman he loved. He was damned if he would let it fall apart again on his watch. But after spending time just relaxing and mingling with muggle tourists with no pressure on him, he was very glad he had listened to his friends. He could return to work tomorrow ready to take on all the wizarding worlds evils again.

After kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag into his bedroom he entered his cozy kitchen to get a drink and snack. He looked quickly through the stack of mail that was in the letter tray on his window sill and seeing nothing that couldn't wait till later he took his snack into his den, flopping on his sofa and turned the stereo on. The first item he had bought when moving out on his own was his stereo system. Music was a big comfort and pleasure to him and he had a large collection of cd's to enjoy. Ron took the mickey out of him every time he was over for some of his musical choices, but Harry couldn't care less. If he wanted to listen to opera he would, no matter how many times his friend complained that you couldn't understand a word they were saying.

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he thought to himself 'It's good to be home'. He had just slipped into a light slumber when his fireplace roared to life. Jerking upright he was confronted with Ron's panicked face in the green flames

"Harry! Thank Merlin your finally home! Come to the Burrow mate right away. It's an emergency!"

"Ron what's going on?"

"Ginny is missing! We think the bastard has her!"

Harry was right. The world went crazy while he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I have earned this-part 6

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, He found the Weasley family in chaos. Molly appeared to have been crying while the men just looked furious.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're finally here." Hermione cried, rushing to hug him when he exited the floo.

Harry returned her hug and then gently set her away from him. Turning to the men he assumed his auror persona and took charge.

"Tell me what happened" he commanded gently.

Bill spoke up. "We don't really know what exactly happened Harry. All we know for certain is Ginny attended a party Friday night with…Him… And he claims she disappeared during dinner! Gave us a wild story of him leaving her side for a moment to get drinks for the two of them and when he returned she was gone. No sign of her anywhere. He is saying she was kidnapped right out from under his nose!"

"That's just crazy. There had to have been over a hundred guests at the party. How does he expect us to believe she just disappeared from a crowded ballroom where she was the hostess, and no one noticed anything" Ron exclaimed. "That slimy bastard did something to her and we need to find out what!"

The other brothers agreed. "Let's go pound some answers out of him" George exclaimed to the room.

"Calm down Ron, Boys; I will get to the bottom of this and I will find Gin. Now I need to go to Malfoy Manor and talk to the …him! If he has done something to her, I promise He will be very sorry!" Harry turned to go back to the floo.

"Uh…You should know before you go that her just vanishing is not all he is claiming Harry" Hermione hesitantly spoke up.

He turned back to her with a curious frown. "What else did he say Mione?" he asked, expecting the worst.

She took a deep breath, knowing he would explode when he heard the rest of Malfoys' lie. "He claims you were at the party. He says you danced with her right before she vanished. He claims you took her Harry!"

Harry was stunned speechless for a moment. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to hear, but it wasn't that!

"Me? He is saying I took Ginny? "

"He went to the aurors son" Arthur spoke up for the first time. "He wanted you charged but Kingsley wouldn't hear of it. "

"I'll kill the slimy lying ferret" Harry hissed as he turned again and stepped into the floo.

"I'll come help you" Ron said moving to his side.

"No! " Harry said harshly. "I will handle this ...alone" and with a yell he was gone.

I open the door quietly. She is sleeping peacefully as the potion is still working. Her hands are bound to the headboard. I hate having to tie her up but the continuous struggle she has put on has wearied me. She must learn to behave. Then all of this would not be necessary.

She is so beautiful in the shear gown she is wearing. It was made especially for her and it clings to her curves like a glove. Her skin is so white and soft to the touch. I brush her hair back from her face to look at her. She is so lovely. I stroke her soft cheek with my fingertips and she sighs softly in her sleep as she snuggles into my touch.

Yes, my kitten likes to be petted. And only my hand will ever pet her as long as she lives.


End file.
